1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a machine for welding rails of a track, including a machine frame mobile on the track, a rail pulling device comprising clamping members and hydraulic drives, and a welding unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machines of this type for welding rails of a track have become known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,140, European patent publication 0 326 794, or from U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,816. The welding operation is assisted by a rail pulling device which pulls the clamped rail ends towards one another with great force to a distance required for the welding process. Said rail pulling device is suspended in pendulum-like fashion from a machine frame and is vertically adjustable for being lowered onto the rails in the course of working operations.